


Tony Stark X Reader LEMON/LIME

by Hopscotch12



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M, The Avengers One Shot X Reader Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopscotch12/pseuds/Hopscotch12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark x reader LEMON/LIME Be warned ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark X Reader LEMON/LIME

Hey :D! Leave A Kudo, Comment! This Is A Small Tribute To All The Curious Tony Stark Wifeys, Me Included XD Enjoy, ye? Here Goes Your Nerves... 

You silently explore the Stark building once you have finished practicing your shooting skills - you couldn't sleep. Being new, it's easy to get slightly lost in the large Stark Tower all alone - or so you thought. Finally finding and entering your quarters, you gasp as you see Tony fiddling with the wires behind your Television set. "Tony?", you ask. "Oh, Hey - I wanted to pop in to talk to you about something when your I realized television set kept sparking at the back so I fixed it. Why didn't you say something?", he asks you. You shrug and pass him a warm smile, "I never noticed, I don't watch television so much anymore - no time", you confess.

"Your mini fridge is out of order too. I'll get it fixed in a second", he says, completely oblivious to you. "Oh, okay", you say, not sure if he even heard you. It was rare to see Tony without his suit on, especially with Red Skull constantly at it. He made a rule that we all stay vigilant. 

"Sorry about the malfunctions, Yn. This used to be Hawkeye's room - he's only coming back in a few months. Your room will be ready by then. Besides, how was it sharing a room with him before he left? I know he can be a bit of a hand-full", You blush a little at the thought of Hawkeye and the way he used to tease you. Tony looks behind his shoulders and sees your small smile. "I see", he says, smiling warmly. "Excuse me, Tony - I'm going to take a shower", you say quickly. "Right-O", he says. You can hear his cheery whistling from your bathroom as he works on the fridge. You smile. It's a song from your childhood, so as silently as you can - you sing the words alongside his whistling. 

 

/Summertime is over and the dog-days are done, the warmth has come and the sun hath shone but I will be here through winter days cold and long/

Your voice gets louder, the memories from your childhood making you smile and you sang gaily along

/Autumn is here and the sky is blue, now you are with me there shant be gloom. When spring arrives the flowers are a-bloom and back comes summer and back comes you/

You begin to sob. You rise the soap off your body and grab a towel off the rack and wrap it around your bodice. Wiping away the tears, you open your door and jump back when you come face to face with Tony, staring sweetly back at you.

"My mother used to sing me that song, you sound just like her. She was a wonderful singer", he says. After regaining your breath, you thank him, heating up from the embarrassment. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable - It's just...", he says finally, moving away from you and towards the door with his last words.

"No", you say. 

"Huh?", he slowly turns, surprised.

"I'm not uncomfortable at all", you reply. He slowly walks towards you, staring in your eyes, searching for any traces of fear, of nervousness. You realize that he's interrogating you, so you do your best to conceal the nervous rush you feel in your entire body and instead, push your head forward and slowly lick his bottom lip from top to bottom. He lets out a sharp breath, stunned, he smirks. He moves his body closer to yours and tangles his fingers in yours while resting his forehead on yours. He pushes you backwards into the wall and ever so gently, cautiously and calculated - he plants a kiss on your lips - or rather, brushes them with his own. He's studying you, you know it - making you wait, taking his time, so you go with it, in an attempt to prove that you don't want him anymore than he wants you, that you don't care If he teases. You hardly move, your lips slightly apart. He goes in again for another kiss, but this time he really presses his open mouth onto yours and you respond in sync. You feel his body press warmly onto yours, pinning you to the wall. He pulls away, and looks into your eyes, before going in with his tongue and untangle his fingers from yours to wrap them around your neck, one hand on your waist, lowering itself to cup your bottom and stroke it, ever so lightly. You wonder if Tony is hesitant, providing his slow and calculated movements, but your doubt is quickly swept away when both of his large hands begin to feel your whole body over the towel - your breasts, your stomach, your ass and your upper thighs. His breathing quickens, but he doesn't. Before you know it, he undoes the knot in your towel and it falls to a heap on the floor with a thud. You gasp and try use your hands to cover yourself, but your attempt was futile. He grabs your wrists and pins them above your head, you're bare but you say nothing, only feeling yourself moisten even more at the thought of being naked infront of Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark as he works on your breasts, he uses a hand when he's convinced that you're not going to try and cover yourself again. 

 

Leaning on you, he uses one hand to pinch and rub at your erect left nipple and the other hand ventures southwards to your wetness. You gasp and you feel his fingers slide up and down your wet sex, rubbing your clit every once and again. While you moan in ecstasy, he uses his tongue to explore the crevices of your mouth and smirk as you try to kiss back - kiss, moan, kiss, moan - like a song only Tony knows how to play. He slowly pushes his middle finger into your sex and slowly pulls it in and out. He pulls away from the kiss to lick his lips and bite them, driven crazy by the sensation of caused by your wetness. "If my fingers feels so good, how good will my cock feel?", he asks himself in his mind. He finds your G-spot, causing you to waver a bit as he strokes it, over and over again - you slightly double over, completely over washed with pleasure as he begins to suck, kiss and bite at your neck. He tries to stick his finger in as far as he can and thrusts in slowly in and out of you, focusing on your G-spot. He rubs his thumb on your clit, hard. He bites your bottom lip as you cum, your walls tightening around his finger and your feminine liquids seep down his finger and down your thighs. You weep a little, your vision slightly burred for a second, all from one hand, "I'm impressed", you say finally. "Some am I", he replies, showing you his cum-covered hand, glistening in the low light. You shyly look away but look back at him and see the lust in his dark eyes as he brings his hand to your mouth and you take it, licking hungrily. His eyes widen and his mouth opens as your stare into his eyes and grab his wrist so you can get more access, when you're done, you let it drop. He kisses you softly and pulls away from you. You were about to protest when he dropped to his knees and placed your leg onto his shoulder in one quick move, your back slammed into the wall. He dug in without a minute to waste. 

"Ooh, Tonyyy", you moaned, as loud as you could. If there was any other way - I wouldn't have, considering the other Avengers could have heard, but the way he indulged himself with no warning, no signal - God knows there was no other way.

"Tonnyyy! Oh Tony, suck my pussy, Tony - Make me feel goood", your tongue has a mind of its own - you had no control. Tony began to strip himself and by the time you came again, he kicks off his pants and underwear, his last piece of clothing. He's rock hard and bigger than you expected. "I've wanted you for so long", he whispered in your ear as he picked you up to drop you on the bed. He's rough and lustful, passionate, in control - classic Tony. He pushes your legs apart and doesn't wait to enter you, you don't like his emotionless expression, but he's done so much for you tonight, you gave yourself up to him completely. He slammed himself into you, sweating. You moaned from the friction sending shockwaves through your core all through you body - this is fucking great, you think in scattered thought.

He pulls you up and sits on his knees, holding your waist and pants. "Tony", you moan, as he hammers you. You're probably bruising under his firm hands but you don't care, it all just feels to good right now. He goes faster, like he's trying to break a record, harder. "You're so fucking tight. Aawww", he groans between gritted teeth. His movements begin to become sloppy, but never softening up - just loosing rhythm, you cum over and over again and stroke your clit. Your walls clasping on his cock drives him over the wall."I'm going to- AAH, YN!", he says. You feel his grip tighten and then loosen up. He collapses on top of you, pulls out weakly and lies next to you. He snuggles up into your neck and you kiss him softly on his forehead. "Thank you", he says under his breath. Before he can fall asleep, you shake him and ask, "Tony, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier on?", "Avengers Assemble - 3 o' Clock in the-zzzzzzz", you smile and snuggle into his limp frame. Tony Stark - your little secret <3

 

 

Soo?? :D XD Let Me Know! Much Thanks For Reading - Hopscotch <3 ;)


End file.
